


Come On Baby Blue (The World Is Waiting For You)

by emlary



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Even dealing with quarter-life crisis, Felching, Future Fic, Like he may not be the genius director Isak thought he was, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Ten Years Later
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: 在他们交往的第十年，Isak获得了梦寐以求的工作机会，正朝着中产阶级稳步迈进，未来他将穿着西装去上班，他兴奋地谈论着买下他们合租的公寓的计划，也许夏天他们应该去帕劳潜水，入住白色的海滨高级酒店，他笑着说那是拍摄“在水下无法屏住呼吸的男孩”的绝佳机会。已经失业将近一年的Even还躺在浴缸里，像突然间被鱼雷击中的舰船，只能慢慢沉入水底。标题来自Oasis的Let There Be Love。





	1. 正文

Even在樟宜机场等待转机，一抹抹叶片巨大的热带绿色植物并没有带来多少凉意，二月初的新加坡湿热得像桑拿房。他看着行色匆匆的旅客，年轻的亚裔夫妇在查看地图，被晒成小麦色的欧洲游客拖家带口，还有仿佛永远不会出汗的商务人士穿着齐整的衬衫和领带——那让他想起Isak，上周去面试时，Even亲自给他系的温莎结。

原本Isak不是这样的。从十年前转学到Hartvig Nissen的第一天起，他眼里的Isak总是穿着随意的运动夹克或帽衫，牛仔裤挂在他纤细的腰上一幅岌岌可危的样子，再配上一顶反戴的棒球帽，金色的小卷毛不听话地从帽檐边跑出来。上大学后几乎没什么变化，顶多是有几次Even去实验室找他时见过宽松的白大褂像圣袍一样罩在男孩身上。后来Isak进了一家制药公司，实验室的研发工作对着装同样没有特别的要求；偶尔他们忙得都忘了做家务，Isak甚至会从衣柜里翻出高中时代的一件蓝色阿迪达斯外套，穿上跟没事人似的去上班。直到上个月，新年过后Isak突然跟他说被一家竞争对手公司挖角了，薪水开到两倍以上，还许诺了期权和三年后管理层的职位，“去见猎头要穿西装吗？”光着身子在浴室里刷牙的Isak问他，毕竟Even是一名舞台服装设计师。

在他们交往的第十年，Isak获得了梦寐以求的工作机会，正朝着中产阶级稳步迈进，未来他将穿着西装去上班，他兴奋地谈论着买下他们合租的公寓的计划，也许夏天他们应该去帕劳潜水，入住白色的海滨高级酒店，他笑着说那是拍摄“在水下无法屏住呼吸的男孩”的绝佳机会。已经失业将近一年的Even还躺在浴缸里，像突然间被鱼雷击中的舰船，只能慢慢沉入水底。

Even从Nissen毕业后并没有考上心仪的导演系，退其次选择了舞台服装设计，这是一个更靠谱的专业，况且他对设计类的工作也很有兴趣。课余他总是去旁听导演系的课，有次沃尔金·提尔到学校做演讲，以自己年轻时的经历鼓励学生，这位在欧洲颇有名气的挪威导演曾是顶尖的街头滑板选手，以偶然用手持DV拍摄滑板训练为契机，最终踏上了拍电影的“不归路”。Even也从来没有放弃当导演的梦想，大学毕业后他想尽办法参与各种影视项目的制作，不管是多么不起眼的工作，给导演当跑腿的助理、为摄影搬器材甚至是为剧组叫外卖的活儿，不管酬劳多么微薄，只要能学东西、攒经验，他都愿意做。一个个项目跟下来，慢慢积累了一些人脉，也有好心的导演提点他，为他介绍一些小的非商业拍摄，反正他什么都肯做。舞台服装设计倒成了副业，能补贴家用的那种。

他一直都在写作。Isak经常让他把自己写的剧本拿出去试试，Even并没有十足的把握。在这一行，别说三十岁，就算四、五十岁也不一定能熬出头，天赋和机遇缺一不可。但Isak不这么认为，那颗习惯了概率公式和数据分析的小脑瓜子，总是不予余力地赞美Even，“你当年画的画既然能追到我，现在也能搞定那些挑剔的制片商。”在恋人的鼓励下，Even下定决心用一年时间打磨他最满意的剧本，他不再接新的工作，创作了四百多幅手绘分镜，跑了三个电影节的交易市场，结果却并没有找到任何愿意为他投资的制片商。其中有家英国的公司提出愿意买下他的剧本和分镜创意，潜台词是导演的人选要另请高就，Even直接摔桌子走人。他情绪激昂地跟Isak抱怨，那是他的创作、他的心血、他最想拍的故事，怎么可能交到别人手里？对方似乎担心他的躁郁症又会发作，不停地用他最喜欢的爱斯基摩吻安抚他。对电影的了解依然仅局限于超级英雄片和动作片的年轻男人，嘟囔着“别担心，一切都会好起来的。”

但事实并没有。这一年来他几乎花光了为数不多的积蓄，他知道Isak一直在帮他还信用卡，连房租也默认只从Isak的银行账户里扣除。还有十天就到他三十岁的生日了，Even不确定这到底应该算作青年危机，还是中年危机提前到来。他只知道自己感觉比躁郁症发作时还糟，但又不想让Isak为他分心，所以他用最后一笔钱订了机票，目的地是东南亚。

钱还不是最大的问题。最让他懊恼的是他无法告诉Isak，那个从17岁第一次被他骗回家就对他的艺术天分深信不疑的男孩：他，Even Bech Næsheim，并不是Isak想像中“恰好”患精神病的天才，甚至连平庸都算不上，考虑到他现在堆积了一叠未付的账单。他搞砸了，彻底搞砸了。

Isak听说他的旅行计划后欲言又止的模样，Even假装没看到就转身离开了。

旅行的第一站是日惹，这座城市有全东南亚最棒的蜡染艺术家。他住在临街的小旅馆里，上午去蜡染作坊观摩，下午临摹从市场买回来的蜡染制品上的图案。他抽空去了婆罗浮屠，摩肩接踵的游客让那座全世界最大的佛塔变得像菜场一样嘈杂，他拍摄了一些窣堵波上的雕像，就失望地离开了。

回到旅店时遇到刚刚入住的一伙大学生，各个都背着60升甚至更大的背包，有人扎着脏辫，有人秀出纹身，他们说因为附近的青旅已经住满了才转到这里，男生和女生争论怎样分房间最省钱，叽叽喳喳的好不热闹。Even才意识到自己早就过了当背包客的年纪，“寻找自我”听起来更像是失败者可笑的借口。快要三十岁的人，似乎已经没有“穷游”的资格；同龄人可能在谈论高级别墅的滑雪假期或加勒比私人游轮之旅，他却是个一事无成、靠男友交房租的穷光蛋。

他几乎是逃到雅加达的，在那里等待去往旅行第二站暹粒的航班。那里的吴哥窟没比婆罗浮屠好到哪里去，他咬牙租了一辆破旧的老款凯美瑞，一个人开车去泰柬边境上的柏威夏寺。被高棉王国遗弃在山顶的神庙依然巍峨苍峻，但九世纪印度教的图腾大多只剩下斑驳的残垣断壁，偏僻的地点和不便的交通让整个景区都人迹罕至。Even站在最顶层庙宇边上，身侧就是万丈悬崖，风吹得人有些站不稳。

有那么一瞬间，死亡的冲动如同海妖的歌声，听上去如此甜美诱人。他甚至没能实现盛大的死亡，像他曾以为的那样，Even暗自嘲笑自己。他在雨中走下山，回到车子里，人到底是依恋能够遮风挡雨的东西。也许求一份安稳并不像听起来那么可怕。

到达旅行的第三站乔治市时，他并没有特别的目的地。他知道槟城向来以战前中西混合的老建筑为闻名，他骑着车在街头晃悠，画了不少素描，吃了当地人推荐的叻沙面和炒粿条。等到旅程的最后一天，Even才想起来应该去给家人和朋友买点纪念品。木雕和棕榈糖都很轻便，但市场里最多还是各色热带特产的香料。

“小豆蔻？这就是小豆蔻？”抓起一把像棱形瓜子仁的褐色果实，尽管从未见过，他惊奇地闻到了一种熟悉的味道，还没有研磨成粉末，强烈的芳香就足以唤醒记忆深处的那个小秘密。二十岁之前最快乐的时光，那个北欧阳光明媚的傍晚，他把他的男孩带回家，在厨房里搞得天翻地覆，男孩说要放许多、许多的小豆蔻粉，他扬了扬眉，假装警告男孩说从此之后他们就没有回头路可走了，男孩笑着附和，于是他把所有的香料一股脑儿全倒在吐司上，全然不顾最终味道如何。在等待烤吐司的过程中，他在男孩身后的玻璃窗上看到自己的影子，那人早已为爱丢了魂，哪还有什么回头的路。

Even买了整整一磅小豆蔻，他把包装袋放在行李箱里。Isak会喜欢的，等回到家，整箱的衣服都会沾染上小豆蔻的香味。何况他不能再逃避下去了，三十岁的门槛近在咫尺，他欠Isak的不止是本该平分的房租和账单。不要再让Isak小心翼翼地时刻照顾他那点可怜的自尊心了，他的病史、他的“天赋”，都不是借口。

回到奥斯陆那天刚好是他的生日，星期天Isak还在加班。他按掉了Isak的FaceTime来电，立刻收到对方的短信。Isak没有生气，只是说抱歉不能去机场接他，又给他一家餐馆的名字，显然为庆祝生日提前订好了位置。心意他都知道，但现在他并没有享受烛光晚餐的心情。

“你能在四点半之前到国家美术馆么？”

Even先回家放置行李，公寓里一切如常，洗澡时洗衣篮里堆满了Isak一周没洗的脏衣服，只有洗手台上空着的那个牙刷架有点扎眼。他从盥洗包里取出牙刷，歪着头将它摆放成和Isak的完全一致的方向。这大概就是家的感觉，过去十几天的异域风情、舟车劳顿以及那些转瞬即逝的愚蠢的念头，都好像没发生过。除了他现在需要刮掉的胡须，Isak怕痒，尤其在床上……想到这个，Even从脏衣服堆里翻出一条男友的内裤，他简直不敢相信自己在做这个。去他的，他就是想。

在美术馆门口见面时，他们没有像年轻那会儿每次分别之后都恨不得把对方揉入自己的血肉。Isak在他光洁的脸颊轻轻吻了两下，牵着他的手一起走进即将闭门的展厅。

他们站在油画版的“呐喊”前面，安静地欣赏已经看过无数次的画作。油画版比苏富比拍卖的蛋彩画版色调稍暗一些，虽然主人公的动作完全一致，背景中的天空少了几分歇斯底里的猩红。

“你知道我永远成为不了蒙克。”Even终于开了口，Isak的视线仍然停留在画作上，“你是指艺术成就还是焦虑症的部分？如果是艺术成就，那应该没什么疑问，蒙克是挪威历史上最著名的画家，而你画的顶多是幼儿园简笔画，配上NAS的歌词并不会提升它们的艺术价值。”

他不禁莞尔，Even喜欢Isak干巴巴的冷幽默，就像刚得知Even病情时，为了打消他的愧疚感，Isak曾开玩笑说Even的母亲支付每周500克朗让他照顾对方。

“我也成不了高更，或者梵高。”

“噢上帝，我不想再听一遍你那些扭曲的基情猜想。高更是个盛气凌人的混蛋，梵高是个缺乏安全感的傻瓜？他们在激情燃尽后吵架、分手、自残？不，我不管那么多，他们分别睡在两张床上，讨论终止。但如果你是指他们俩的躁狂症，我对此保留现代临床医学上的意见。”

天知道他有多想念Isak翻白眼的样子，那张俊俏的脸仍然保留着些许少年的特质，每一个小表情、小动作Even都牢记于心。

“不，Isak，我的意思是……”他看着眼前这个比谁都更了解自己却从未以此束缚他的男孩，从十七岁的冬天起就一直信守承诺从未让他感到孤独的男孩——除了Isak已不再是男孩，而是一个成熟、独立的成年人。

“我和他们一样都是精神病患者，区别在于我只是个喜欢涂鸦和通过镜头讲故事的普通人。Isak，我不是天才，过去不是，现在不是，将来也不是。”

我可能永远都成不了我想要成为的人，这个心结将伴随我一生。这句他没有说，如同画作上主人公无声的呐喊，聪明如Isak应该已经听出来了。

“那个剧本被我卖了，存了一年的房租到你的银行账户。我和一家美国公司签了合同，夏天去冰岛工作四个月，为一部维京题材的电视剧设计服装和道具。也许明年我能跟权力的游戏竞争艾美奖最佳服装设计的提名，你知道自从唐顿庄园完结后，这个奖项就暂时少了一个竞争对手，我觉得自己挺有希望的。”

“电视剧？你这么快就降格拍电视剧了？亏我还计划好像李安太太一样再养你几年，他现在可是两届奥斯卡最佳导演的得主。考虑到你有张漂亮的脸蛋，肚子上没有赘肉，床上功夫也不错，三十岁还能把我抱起来压在墙上……”

“我会把这当成一种赞美。”

他们一边走出美术馆一边互相调侃，克制的苦笑很快变成哈哈大笑。

“但我有个要求。”Isak的表情突然严肃起来，该来的总要来的，生活并不总是玫瑰和阳光，这是詹姆斯·迪恩的一句台词，不过他觉得Isak肯定没看过那部老电影。他静静等待着Isak提要求，在充满争吵、包容与救赎的十年相恋后，他确定那是Isak应得的。

“我们应该结婚。从财务的角度，考虑到一段时期内你的收入都不太稳定，家庭的免税额度比两个单身的人高得多。”

大概有三秒钟Even认真地思考这是不是Isak刚想出来的笑话，直到手里多了一个红丝绒包裹的盒子，他才意识到Isak真的在跟他求婚。

“如果我拿不到两个或更多奥斯卡最佳导演奖，你会跟我离婚吗？”

“闭嘴！现在你只要说‘YES, I DO’。”


	2. 番外

这件事不应该那么难开口。可Isak已经憋了一个多月，每次想和Even说的时候，他总会先陷入对方的节奏，舒服得忘乎所以。他们在一起的第十年，Even依然像十九岁时一样让他神魂颠倒。

事情要从Even三十岁生日那天说起。

Isak暗中准备了好久的求婚计划，在见到刚回国的Even后，瞬间土崩瓦解。Even有些不甘心地说着未来的计划，关于工作、收入和房租，不甚完美，却很现实。以前Even从来不提这些东西，他也习以为常，在Isak看来Even永远不用担心柴米油盐，有他在，Even可以放放心心地去追逐他的导演梦。去年Even遇挫之后，他就想用求婚给对方一个惊喜。那一刻听到Even似乎要放弃梦想，他也不管两人还在外面，脱口而出“我们应该结婚”，然后用一堆蹩脚的借口掩饰自己的紧张。

Even答应了。他感觉嘴角有些僵硬，想笑又怕这一切只是个梦。婚姻、家庭，也许还有孩子，这些词语通过舌尖时仍显得那么陌生。直到那天晚上，做到一半Even突然在他耳边说“Want to knock you up, fill you with my cum.”他们之间还隔着那层膜，Isak却被击中了，高潮的快感比平时强烈一百倍。他以为那是因为之前半个月的分别，可后来做爱时他总会想起那句话，甚至梦见自己挺着大肚子骑在Even的阴茎上。

见鬼，从事生物制药工作的Isak快要怀疑大学里是不是上了假的解剖课。作为一个男人，幻想被另一个男人搞大肚子不应该让他硬成这样。

“我们能不能……”听到Even撕开安全套的声音，Isak觉得自己必须得说点什么。他们不是没直接做过，年轻的时候，更疯狂的都玩过。交往以来，两人都表达了对彼此唯一性的确认，定期的检查报告就放在抽屉里，他们有足够的信任直接做。但Even不愿让他承受事后更多的麻烦，他的梦中情人总是那么体贴、那么温柔。

“能不能什么？亲爱的。”  
“不戴套直接做。”

刚说完Isak就把脸埋到枕头里，他都快羞死了。熟悉的笑声从身后传来，没有恶意，他能想像出Even充满玩味地扬起嘴角，打量着他主动高高翘起的屁股。

平时正常的准备工作变得像一场漫长的折磨，他等不及了。当感受到那滚烫的大东西抵在穴口时，Isak忍不住一张一合地收缩，似乎想要把Even吸进去。

“Fuck! Issy, I want to fuck you bare so bad.”Even缓缓地挺进，粗大的茎身顶开紧致的内壁，每一寸肌肤都天衣无缝地结合在一起。顶端的大肉冠直直地顶在花心上，怒胀的青筋伴随着抽插磨得他都快出水了。

“那你之前为什么……不这么做呢？”答案并不重要，当Even不戴套的老二插在他屁股里的时候。“我以为你不喜欢这样，弄在里面会让你不舒服或者别的什么愚蠢的理由。操，你里面湿透了，你能感觉吗宝贝？夹得我好舒服。”

“你为什么突然问这个？”Even终于发觉些许端倪，大概是Isak比平时叫得更大声，他快要承受不了了，被Even直接占有的满足感让他变得异常敏感，随便碰几下就快要射了。他想把让人脸红心跳的呻吟尽量捂在枕头里，却挡不住身后男人越来越猛的攻势。“没…没什么。”

“等下，难道你……”Even把他整个人翻了过来，突然变化角度让肉棒插得更深了。Isak下意识地遮住脸，他不想让Even看到自己这么轻易被他操哭了。“You want my seeds, don't you? Baby, all you have to do is ask.”说完Even就停止了所有动作，像猎鹰一样俯视着已被锁定的猎物。Isak也不再遮掩，这是他将要交付全部身心的人生伴侣，他信任他，他想要他，“YES! 我想要你直接射进来，让我怀上你的孩子，Evi，求你……”

“Gonna come deep inside you, get you knocked up. You'll be big and glowing, bouncing up and down on my cock like you're made for it.”

仅仅几句下流话就让他颤抖着射了。Even还在他体内肆虐，撞击的力度几乎要让他灵魂出窍。男人高潮时全射在他最里面，滚烫的浊液激得Isak无意识地夹紧，似乎想把每一滴精液都挤出来。

Even退出来时他已经精疲力尽，不料男人却另有打算。柔若无骨的身体再次趴在对方身下，腰下垫了好几个枕头，刚被蹂躏了半天的屁股撅得老高，完全暴露在Even面前。

“可不能浪费，Issy，你说对吗？”危险的声音越来越近，直到那红肿的入口处感受到湿热的刺激，Even掰开他的臀瓣，正在用灵活的舌头……“不，啊！天啊，这太超过了。不行了，我已经射不出来，求你，Evi，别再玩了。”

“虽然我很想看把你干完之后精液从你的小洞里流出来的样子。但既然你那么想要被我搞大肚子，今晚得来点特别的。”说着Isak就觉得有异物入侵，一个小巧的肛塞被放置在他刚被操弄过的花穴里。任何细微的动作都会提醒他，他被男人灌满了精液，又热又黏。

“你说……我们婚礼时也让你夹着我的精液好不好？”  
“Fuck you!”


End file.
